Fire and Brigan
by Hobgoblyne
Summary: The continuation of Fire and Brigan's life after the war in the Dells, their growing relationship and news from faraway lands. Not suitable for readers under the age of 16 preferably 18 , graphic content ;p
1. Chapter One

Fire continued

Fire lent out over her stone balcony and pushed her face towards the fading evening sun. Her height meant that she had to use her elbows to brace her self upwards and press her hips into the cold stone barrier so that her face could leave the shadows cast by the castle behind her. As she lent over to feel the warmth on her face she also lent with her mind, as if by physically pushing herself forward she could increase the range in which she searched the minds near to her. She'd been practising this a lot recently, and standing out on her balcony, looking to the horizon for any sign of the Brigan and his Royal guard, though she knew she would feel him much sooner than she saw him.

Her days passed slowly unless she was needed at the hospital. Sadly she only went there when she was really needed now. It was not that the staff didn't want her there, they asked for her often, though it was true that she still attracted much unwanted attention from the more able of the patients, and had to take her guard with her when she visited as she had caused more than several brawls. It was however, the ever growing admiration in which the city held her which had made her keep her distance from its people. They thought her some sought of angel, sent to cure or ills. Why hadn't you heard of how she had won the war by using her monster powers to divide the enemy and saved the king's life when he was inches from death? All fallacy! It is true she had helped with both but neither had been down to her in truth. When she started to visit the hospital after the war, she soon become tired of peoples over eagerness to please her, but when Brigan had said that she must accept what people wanted her to be and carry on she felt she had regained herself again and spent months at the hospital for days on end. She had now realised that this had allowed rumours to get out of hand and people had started to come to the hospital for all kinds of aliments believing she was a miracle worker.

Fire sighed and rolled over so that her back was pressed against the balcony and hung her head downwards so that her back was arched and her chest raised. She longed to pull her headscarf off and to let her hair loose. That was the only problem with standing outside, no raptor proof mirrors or gauze. As she let that thought slide it seemed as though her hair had heard he and and the scarf slipped, spilling her long red locks, and she had to flip herself around fast so that she could snatch the scarf back before it fell to ground below.  
"Phew" she whispered under breath, and then regretted it when she heard the screech of a raptor monster in the distance. She flung herself inside, her skirts whisking in behind her in a blur of speed, and pushed the door closed, leaning on it chuckling to herself. She stopped abruptly however as sudden wash of gloom swept over her. It had come to this, laughing to herself at the most mundane of things. The self pity that accompanied the gloom made her feel angry on top of everything. She stalked over to the bed and sat down hard and the flung herself backwards, arms spread wide in a star shape, long scooped sleeves trailing down from her hands into thin points.

Her bedding was dark green, the walls still had much of the stone work showing but she had Clara but up pale green drapes covered in a twisting vine pattern on parts of them, they helped with the cold but also lessened the dungeon-like appearance of the place. She rolled onto her side and stared at her pale green sleeve, concentrating very hard on the gold patterned edging that ran down the length of it. She had once never worn dresses out of choice except for special occasions but she tended to wear them more lately. Partlry due to the heat of kings city, the visitors she had to greet, appearances she had to make, but really it was in case Brigan should arrive home to fast for her to look her best. A tear leaked from her eye, but she brushed it away fiercely and that burst of anger manged to shove down the self pity that was threatening to rise again. She gulped and closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep. Brigan had been gone nearly two months and she missed him like an ache that felt like it would crush her was it not relieved soon. Her arms longed rap around his smooth chest and back, her hands burnt with need to brush up and down his body and her shoulder practically itched with the need of his muscular arms tight around her. The tears had started falling thicker and she hadn't noticed. She shook with anger and hurt and so belatedly and pathetically she lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Brigan woke with the feeling that he was in a very small space, to small to move or to breath. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge, his chest convulsed and he forced his mouth open and drew a shuddering breath, relief flooding through him. He lay there breathing slowly in the dark, dark because his eyes were still shut, and willed them open without success. His insomnia had turned into random attacks of sleep paralysis since he had crossed the boarder lands, even now he was back in the Dells, barley a days ride from King's city, the problem had not ceased. Focusing his mind hard on the twitching movements that his eyelids were making he edged them twitching into a pattern and breathing deeply, managed to blink his eyes open.

One body part after another, the whole process usually took around 10 minutes, Brigan rolled onto his side and then pushed himself up onto his knees using his arms in a fluid push up motion. He looked around his tent, gathering up various bits of clothing and armour that he had scattered and started to dress. A dark brown shirt when on first, followed by fitted leather pants and then his assemblage of belts, straps, swords and armour. He smoothed his hands through his hair and was reminded of how long it had been since he'd had the luxury of washing. He stepped out into the thin light of dawn and cursed himself for missing the stars. The stars always made him feel closer to Fire, to home. He strode over to the edge of the camp and relieved the night watchmen, taking his seat on an adequately flat rock and stared off into the air in from of him, trying to think of as little as possible but without success. It had been nearly two months since him and Fire had been together but to Brigan it felt more like a year had passed and he missed her more with every breath he took. The night they had said goodbye had been one he would never forget and that though made things deep within him stir that he had successfully ignored for the two months that they had spent apart. It drew a rasping shudder of breath from his throat and he swallowed and stretched his gaze up to the brightening sky, willing himself to think on something else. The journey ahead, rousing the men,preparing the horses . . . horses.

Brigan breathed out and then gave up, he lay back on the rock and let the visions of Fire swirl through his mind, so vivid that he had to grip the rock surface tight and scrap his hands along it until it drew blood, just to remind his body where he really was. On a rock a day from King's City, no at home in Fire's quarters, her soft body pressed against his, her hair, even softer, falling about her face and onto his, and her ever softer eyes gazing through that amazing curtain of hair into his, burning. He shut his eyes and barely suppressed a whimper as he remembered the path her hands had taken from the side of his check down his torso to along the V of his groin until. . . Brigan crossed his arms over himself and pulled himself into a seated position, still hugging his arms closer to his trying to shake the image of her and the feel of her hands and lips.  
"Are you al alright Commander", a voice said from behind him. He tensed, turned and saw it was Heather, one of his personal guard.  
"Yes Heather, just a little cold" he said dropping his arms and pushing himself of the rock and looked out over the landscape feeling decidedly calmer. "You have no need to worry, I was not planning on wandering off if that's what you came to check on", he turned and gave her a smile but had to turn away quickly, her hair being so reminiscent of Fire's, a dull copper in this light but that blazed so much brighter in the full day sun.  
"I am sorry sir, its just I don't know these past few weeks, you haven't been out late at all and maybe I stopped watching out so hard. My apologies sir", she hung her head and waited for him to say something. Still avoiding looking into her face, his emotions being very raw, just under the surface and so close to breaking point it hurt to contain them, he held her shoulder and sent her back to bed with words of forgiveness. As she walked off, he let himself watch as she walked away and tried not think about the comfort that that she could offer him at this moment and how frail he would be in refusing it if it was offered in his current state.

The minutes, hours till daylight passed to slow to bear, and when the bell ringer had risen with the kitchen staff to wake and lure the troops up with the smell of breakfast, they greeted him as he paced round the camp as, unknown to them, he strained to pushed down increasingly ferocious waves of desire that threatened to overwhelm him with their power. Eyes watering at the effort and after the 30th lap of the camp, Brigan allowed himself to sit and eat and drink with his men (and women) and the gratification that food bought him managed to quell slightly that which he could not gratify.


	3. Chapter Three

The burning sensation in her stomach rolled and roared until Fire woke with a start, and enough energy to sit he bolt upright. Her mind wavered and she almost fell back on the bed because she could suddenly feel the force of Brigan's troops thundering along the road to kings city barley a mile away as if they were outside her room. But that wasn't what woke her, the feeling in her stomach had been Brigan's own presence bearing down on her, his feeling of desire that he had opened to her the moment that he was close enough to do it enveloped her with a knee-shaking shudder. She sent him a message, one word. _Hurry._ The message he sent back was hurried, desperate and no where near as clear as his usual perfect grammatical sentences that he had learnt to send. There were no words, just a mental wash of desperation, speed and longing. Her shoulders loosened and lower things tightened as she let the wash of his presence flood her every corner of her body and mind. She basked in the warmth and need of his desire and love that mirrored or even magnified her own and she felt herself grow moist and ache in places she hadn't know existed. The need of him grew and flourished until she thought she would explode.

He was closer now, barely five minutes away. Fire looked down at herself, her crumpled dress, sleeves wet with tears. She pulled at, trying to tear it from her body, shaking so hard that she could hardly loosen the straps and buttons that held her, the frustration bought her to tears, and crying and straining she managed to removed the dress and throw it to the floor, followed by her bodice so that she was left wearing only a thin cotton slip the colour pearls. Rushing to her wardrobe she tore through her garments, seeing nothing, her vision blurred with tears, and her knees weak with desperation, she collapsed onto them. She sat for a while very still and breathed to calm her fluttering heart. _Brigan_. She collapsed backwards onto the cold stone floor and gasped at the temperature. His presence had calmed, he was walking along the corridor that lead to her quarters, but she could feel the effort he was putting into not running. She felt him stop and study himself and he let slip the feeling of self doubt, but she used that moment to let her own feelings free and she felt him warm and loosen, his step regain and quicken with the knowledge that she could not wait for him to wash.

She stood up only by clinging onto the edge of her wardrobe and pulling herself to her feet. Her heart was in her mouth, and her breath caught in throat as she heard Brigan open the door to her first chamber. _I am in here._ She called, and he stepped round the corner, travelling cloak sweeping in after him and there he stood in the doorway looking harrowed and wild. His breathing was harsh and shallow, tears threatened to choke Fire as a wash of relief and desire soared through her again and a small noise escaped her throat that was close to a whimper.  
"Fire", Brigan spoke in hash whisper "I have been . . . I mean its been so, so hard without you. I've missed you more than I thought I ever would . . . I am sorry I was away so long, more sorry than you can know." He looked down from her and his shoulders started to shudder and heave, sobs that sounded as if they had surprised even him started to come. Fire took the several shaky steps that lay between them and reached out and touched his face, cupped it in her hand and lifted his gaze up to hers. _Me too._ She said into his mind and before she could say more or take another step, her feet were of the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist, and his lips were covering her, drinking her up and an involuntary moan escaped her throat. Brigan walked with her to her sleeping quarters, and whilst she clung with arms, legs and lips, her lowered her to the bred, his body and groin pressing deeply against hers, making her ache with the need of him. He stood suddenly, leaving her breathless and stunned, but soon she saw that he was merely removing his clothes.

She watched him hungrily whilst he peeled off layers of leather and cloth, watched as he tried to unbuckle him self efficiently but keeping his eyes on her at the same time. When he was done, her crawled back onto of her and sighed with pleasure laying his head on her breast.  
"You don't don't have to wait any longer." she whispered and Brigan bought his gaze to hers and she let herself sink into that gaze, she squirmed underneath him letting him know how much she wanted him, the physical evidence of his need had already made itself known.  
"I know" There was a strain in his voice that support this.  
"I love you" She breathed.  
"I know"  
"What don't you know?" She asked cocking her head sideways.  
"How you possibly could"


	4. Chapter Four

Brigan Knew he could hold out longer, the knowledge that she was there to be his comfort when he needed her, that he no longer _had _to wait calmed him. He could now focus on her need and not just his own.  
"What do you mean?" Fire asked looking genuinely shocked at his statement.  
"I mean what I say Fire" Brigan stood and showed himself to her "how could you want a dog like me"  
Fire stared at him and her face fell into confusion, laying there in her cotton slip it looked as though she would melt onto the bed, melting with desire and squirming at the possibility of rejection. Desire can do that to you, make you wilt and waver around the edges, he smiled at her, then down at himself, letting her in on his tease. She gasped and then broke in soft gurgling laughter. _Don't do that! _She called to him, relief flushing through her cheeks. God he wanted her! He knelt over her and reached to pull off her slip, he wanted to see her gorgeous body before he took it. She seemed to know what he wanted, and as he watched her breasts fall out one after the other his manhood tightened and his tip, inches from her wet opening, was straining and aching like nothing he had ever know.

She lay there naked and beautiful, pale skin framed by the mass of red hair that exploded out of her head. It tumbled down her shoulders and brushed her pink nipples. He reached for face, she smiled as he touched each check lightly and then let his hands trail down to her collar bone, over her full breasts, down her slender waist, around her full hips and underneath her to her palm her buttocks. She moaned and Brigan felt her pushing at his mind, willing him to enter her, the pull almost caught him of guard and he fell towards her but managed to regain control and braced his arms either side of her to stop himself plunging into her mound completely. As it was his tip was now connected with her wet opening, the contact made her moan and shudder and try to push herself over and onto him but he pulled back. Fire made a strained sound of complaint and Brigan gasped and had to physically grip himself to stop himself plunging back the way he had come.  
"Brigan please!" she gasped.  
"Soon" he said, to assure himself as well as her, but she had started to whimper and cry. _But Brigan don't, I have waited too long for these games_. Brigan knew she almost screamed the last thought even though it was in his head, the passion behind her words made them echo round his mind dizzying him.  
"And you think I haven't, you think I have just relieved myself whenever I felt like it?" He knew he sounded angry but he wasn't really.  
Fire shook her head and said in his mind _No Brigan, I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that . . . there's no rush, take your . . ._  
He didn't let her finish that thought, but scooped his hands back underneath her and gripping her buttocks pulled her mound towards his mouth, thrusting his tongue into her and drawing it upward and then downward across her pleasure spot. Fire arched her back and screamed with a mixture pleasure and surprise, Brigan screamed with her inside as her mounting pleasure spurred on his own. He drunk he up and the more as he moved in her, she dripped and ran and he felt the first few drops of pre-cum seeping from himself.

He moved his mouth up her body, planting kisses on her belly and up to her breasts that were rising and falling rapidly from the sensation of his mouth. He looked down at her amazed at the effect he had on her, and he didn't want it to end, he didn't want to go away again, leave her this long without him. She needed him here, needed him to pleasure her, satisfy what she could not. It was torture for both them, but more for her. At least he had distractions of sorts. The situation that surrounded them made him burn with anger, it wasn't fair, he had never wanted this life of battle and responsibility!

It was in that moment that Fire moved and sighed and his gazed returned to her and his own fire quelled and his eyes softened at the sight. She opened her bright eyes and looked dreamily up at him. He stared back and whilst he was distracted by her astounding beauty and the warm glow that had started in the bit of his stomach, she gripped his manhood and started to slip her hand up and down the length of him, more droplets being squeeze out and then he knew he must have her before he came from her touch.  
"Fire, stop", she stopped he gasped in voice so tight it pained him. He moved his hands back under and lifted her till her wetness touched his stomach, she moaned against him, rotating her hips and rubbing her own pleasure spot on the heat and prickle of his skin.

Brigan could stand it no longer. Flinging her back onto the bed, he slid into her wetness, buried himself in her and sighed with relief as she moaned and started to frantically move against him. He moved with her, amazed at the sound that came from her, he let himself go blind with the pleasure, the feel of her surrounding him, the tightness of her passage, the wetness coming from her and let his mind crash open, letting her feel the joys of his own sensations. She screamed and moaned louder in response to the dropping his mental brocade, something he had never done. She rolled and moved against him harder on the wave of their combined mounting pleasure; she was feeling not only her own approaching climax but his own!  
"Brigan!" She gasped "How?"  
Another roaring scream lurched from her throat that seemed to cut her off and Brigan himself was panting with the effort of not succumbing to his own release, he needed to remain for her as long as he could, but she had started to move faster and he could no longer contain himself. The months of waiting, yearning restlessness, nightly struggles and abstinence from self-gratification burst from him in shuddering roaring noise that would have carried to the edge of the castle walls had the walls not be so thick. He slammed into her repeatedly, emptying himself as he increased his speed. Fire's spasms became faster and she gasped repeatedly, soundlessly screaming her own climax. They finally finished and collapse together in a moaning, whimpering heap, Fire clinging to his back. Brigan had collapsed onto her and her wet check soaked onto his skin and their slowed breathing and pounding hearts sent them both to a blissfully contented sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Waking to find her arms wrapped around Brigan's shoulders, his face nuzzled in her bosom, breathing warmth onto her skin made her squirm with contentment. Oh how she wished he would not have to leave again, that they could remain together longer, wake up each morning in each others company and not have to endure long periods of loneliness. Fire sighed and with that felt Brigan stir. He breathed deeply and his eyes started to flutter, but not open. She chuckled softly to herself. _Wake up my love, the sun has been up for nearly three hours. _Brigan sent back a mental message that she did not understand, it was incoherent and the sense of frustration that came with it confused her.

His eyes still fluttered and then she noticed how tense his body had become. She shuffled back from him and stared in astonishment at the strain that was apparent in his face

"Brigan!" she exclaimed, "Brigan what is wrong?" her pitch rising with her heartbeat.

Brigan's breath had become sharp but steady and she felt him fighting to get his mind focused on sending her a message. _I cannot move Fire. Please do not fret, it is only temporary, I will explain all later. Just . . . Just hold me, please. I will not be long, I need to focus._

Fire was shaking with a kind of fear she had never felt. She lay there holding her beautiful man tight and trying to breathe calmly and not watch his face as she felt his body tense and strain beneath her, though his breath was becoming calmer. When she sensed his eyes open she snapped her gaze back to him and he stared back. His soft grey eyes shinning with something she could not place, but she felt the fear in his glance though it seemed out of place somehow. Brigan's jaw had started to contract and spasm in an odd jutting movement as if he was about to throw up, his lips trembled and twitched and a tear welled up in the corner of one of those beautiful blue eyes and fell slowly down his face.

"Brigan what is happening to you?" she spoke softly into his hair, nuzzling her face into the warmth of it.

"It's over now Fire" he whispered back sending relief flooding through her.

"Tell me".

And so she listened as Brigan told of the troubles he had had sleeping since he had crossed the boarder lands, to the worlds outside the Dells. He spoke of large open plains, distant mountains towns, walking in unbearable heat and how they had met no one until their last day there. A man who's eyes had assured them he was not a Graceling, but spoke to them of many such peoples and had agreed to come back with them the Dells. His name was Ruben and was some kind of outcast. At this point Brigan stopped and shook his head as if to clear it and looked down at his hands.

"Fire, for the life of me I don't know what happened to him" he sighed and turned his head away from her to look out of one of the two small windows in her south facing wall from where she could look upon the Great Greys. "And no matter how hard we try none of us can remember crossing back over to the Dells, and believe me it is not a journey easily forgotten" he looked down and crossed his arms over himself and rocked slightly.

"It is as if we slept and woke up a weeks ride from King's City and with no Ruben, we lost a nearly three weeks to the blackness and none of us even remembered forgetting!" He looked back over his shoulder at her with those lost eyes and blinked his gaze back down again and continued.

"Well at least not at first, it came me slowly and when I started to look around I saw in the faces of my troops the same confusions, questions forming in the minds and struggling to come out as words on their lips. I don't think anyone wanted to be the first to say anything, loosing time is strange thing, it scares you."

She had not said a word since he had started talking and she remained silent after Brigan had finished, his arms still tight around himself. After a period he glanced up at her, his face seemed to be trying to read her reaction to his tale, but this time she looked away from him and out her window, staring at the mountains that surrounded their lands. Fire remembered all to well what it was like to loose time, to be completely disorientated and out of touch. For she had been captured by a Graceling during the Great War. A boy with two different coloured eyes and the ability to control people's minds with his words, words that filled peoples heads with fog and grated on hers like great millstones. They had drugged her for days on end, forcing her to blackout whilst they dragged her to the other side of the Dells. She shivered slightly though it was a mild morning, the sun was up and pale light shone though her balcony window and onto her face. She had made her decision.

"When you're back…" she started, but Brigan held his hand out as of to stop her but she moved it aside and continued, keeping his hand held tightly in both of hers.

"When your back, It feels like I am having a holiday from my ordinary life. A break from my mundane mortality of waiting for you to arrive home."

_Fire, please don't do this._

"No Brigandell listen!" She shouted and threw down his hand so that he looked up, startled at her ferocity.

"I want _you _to be my 'ordinary' life, I want us to be ordinary, a common occurrence. Our love is to live not just catch rare glimpses of! I want to _live_ together, be side by side. I want to see your face more than once every other month! I just want to . . . to wake up the in morning like today, with you in my arms, to know you're safe and not to carry this weight that descends on me each morning like a guilty conscience." _Oh Brigan you don't know how sick it makes me feel! _She continued in his mind. _I don't want this, I want you! All of you!_

This time she watched for Brigan's reaction and saw it was one of hurt and sadness and her heart instantly softened and her fury dampened. Sat there looking at him, his fingers winding nervously round the sheets gathered in his lap, his hair which had grown to below his shoulders and now fell lank onto his bare chest framing his handsome face, she knew she could not stay angry with him. Those pale eyes we hovering just below her jaw line, somewhere in the vicinity of her collar bone, his gaze was very steady and his breathing matched, she noted and she watched the rise and fall of his chest.

"Fire" he said his voice a chocked whisper and she looked up from his handsome body and into his face.

"I would have said I cannot stay here and that I must leave again for we have had this discussion often." He stopped and cleared his throat and Fire watched his glistening eyes, carefully avoiding hers.

"But I cannot say that, I will stay if that is what you want. I am needed out there but I can see I am needed more here with you. Damn it I have needs too and my need is you Fire, I love you, I cannot risk you leaving me." He finished bluntly, hanging his head.

Fire shook her head, laughing softly and let go of the sheet she clutched to her breasts. Her mass of sunset hair fell forward and covered her large bosom only moments after they were bared. She knelt and pushed her hips forward so that she stood on her knees, the long line of her thighs and curves of her naked upper body were silhouetted by the now strong light that was filtering into the room. She looked down at Brigan who's eyes had, after doing a full length sweep of the mouth-watering sight in front of him, finally met hers, eyes still shimmering, but this time with desire.

_Oh my love, your are the kindest but that is not what I want either! _

Brigan made his face a question, but had started kneeling to mirror Fire, their hips inches apart, noses almost touching. Fire reach out and touched either side of his muscular thighs and moved them lightly up wards to his hips, he still looked at her baffled and slightly hurt that his offer had been refused.

_I am signing up, I am coming with you._

He pushed her hands away forcefully.

_Fire no! I have told you that is the one thing I cannot allow you to…_

Brigan gasped as Fire's hand moved over his manhood, brushing up the length of it then gripping it softly in her delicate hands. He let a shudder run through his body.

_I want to help you Brigan, and I need just as you need me . . . wont you help me? _ She asked as she moved his hand towards her mound that was already wet from watching him and started to move her grip up and down his growing shaft at the same time.

As his fingers touched her wetness, so did his soft lips touch hers. He kissed her firmly and with a hungry tenderness that made her moan against his mouth and move her hips so that the tip of his finger brushed her pleasure spot, teetering on the edge of entering her. She kissed back firmer and threw her arms round him, wanting desperately to rap her legs around him also. Brigan's fingers were moving faster and she whimpered from the feel of it and from the feel of the throb of his manhood moving in her hand and knowledge that he was pumping his hips in time with her slide. She wanted him now! She was almost spent and knew that she wanted to climax with him inside her again. She braced herself against him with her free hand and pushed, their mouth apart, his hand dropping from it work, hers still going.

"Now! Please!" she gaped holding herself and him at the same time, then letting go and vaulting herself onto his keeling form. His manhood sliding along her mound but not entering it made them both moan. Brigan had let the momentum of her flight take them both down so that she straddled him and Fire's pleasure soared when she realised that she would be on top.

"Great rocks yours your beautiful Fire. Rocks Fire I loved you so damn much!" he said running his hand along her perfect curves and then palming her firm buttocks as she straddled him on all fours which Fire knew he liked, as did she.

She started to lower her hips and he pulled her toward his desperate manhood, her excitement rising because she knew her climax would be swift, her wetness just covering his tip and about to envelope him completely when a presence burst into her mind that sent her reeling backwards and off Brigan and the bed with a moan of protest from them both. He was almost spent himself and gripped himself hard when Fire's wet pleasure had been drawn from him, pushing his hips into air, arching his back and flinging himself back down to try and relieve the built up tension. Fire tried desperately to gather head and focus on this approaching stranger, they were close, she could not see their intentions but she did know that they were very, very pleased to be here.


	6. Chapter Six

Fire IIII

The presence bounced along the passage running to Fire's wing. Bouncing was the word for it Fire realised suddenly, and with that thought calm washed over her. The approaching presence came with good intentions, they were excited about their arrival and from what she could tell, meant no harm . . . they were here.

The door was thrown open with such force it slammed into the wall behind it making Fire's stone room echo with the sound. Standing in the open doorway was something which Fire had thought for sure she would never see, or was impossible to see. She heard Brigan gasp and suppress a moan of pleasure as he came onto the bed, having being on the edge of his own climax, his barriers down. Fire could not blame him, for from the sight of the woman before them, she knew it could not be helped. She stood tall, nearer Brigan's height than her own, her skin shone the blue of the skies and her hair the deep blue of the seas, swaying and catching the light as if it was water though there was no breeze. Of course, Fire was not effected by her monstrous beauty but the shock of seeing another human monster standing there like something out of legend made her momentarily forget to that she was completely nude and not breathing.

A deathly silence ensued broken after what seemed like minutes by Brigan rustling the bed sheets as he drew them up over himself. Fire shook herself, drew in a long breath, closed he eyes and tried to compose whilst sitting naked on a cold stone floor.

_My dear, do not be afraid, I am a friend, I mean no harm . . . _

She walked over to the bed and sat on the corner furthest from Brigan who was now huddled under the sheets, trying to hide his embarrassment that the lady monster had seem to not even to notice. Fire could not trust herself to speak so she decided to continue their mental communication.

_Where are you from . . . I believed all to be dead other than me . . ._

_I am from the lands over the dells, the land from which the Gracelings come. _

_How did you gain entry to the palace?_

_I shall tell all in time, but first I must apologise for interrupting your conquest_ _of this gentleman, but I just had to be sure . . ._

She turned her head to look over at Brigan and shook her head

"You may leave us now sir" She said, not unkindly but in a way that held no warmth.

Brigan said nothing and remained very still under his sheet.

"That gentleman would appear to be my husband" Fire said softly having found her voice again. " . . . Well my lady I do not even know your name, so whoever you are I would ask you to leave _us _now and allow some time to prepare ourselves. Thank you for your apology but I do not except, I believe in first impression my lady but you are lucky also that I believe in second chances, your first impression being one of complete disregard for human decency"

Fire then stood, naked and beautiful, anger and confusion rushing through her and pointed her hand in the direction of the door.

Her monster visitor had kept her expression of mild amusement throughout her dismissal, only the lack of friendly sparkle in her eyes showed that she was at all effected by Fire's words. Her smile deepened and she broke into a warm laugh as she rose from the bed, looking Fire up and down.

"Of course my lady, as you where" and she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.

"Fire I . . ." Brigan started immediately, pushing back the sheets, exposing the mess he had made of the bed.

"Don't Brigan, I understand . . ." She walked over and firmly shut and locked the door rather more fiercely than needed. "you let your walls down for me, left yourself open and then she took advantage"

Brigan nodded grimly, not meeting her eyes which she was glad of as they were shinning with tears.

"Oh Brigan I am so confused" She breathed.

Brigan came to her then and held her while she wept silently onto his chest, stroked he long, soft hair until he hear herd breathing hard and starting to compose herself again.

_She's dangerous Brigan, we must be wary. She may be a full blooded monster as was Cansrel, but our palace staff are trained and used to holding there minds, I do not think it was her monster influence alone that allowed her to be here undetected._

"You are right, lets us be dressed and ready for our next meeting with her as soon as we can" He kissed her head lightly and that warm rush that was there only moments ago before their interruption returned once more. Fire gasped, amazed at the physical chemistry between them, even after such a distraction she wanted him, and his comforts all the more. Brigan, hearing her gasp realised what it meant and lowered is hand once again, tentatively touching her entrance. With one arm around her shoulders, the other in a long line down her body, his hand gently cupping her, he lowered her onto her back and started stoking her in painfully slow and tender strokes whilst she moaned and moved beneath him. The heat rushing from her sex was unbearably hot, each stroke gave a wave of near climax that was so tantalisingly close to bringing her to ecstasy that she dare not move, wanting him to finish her and at the same time never wanting that teetering edge of oblivion to leave her.

She closed her eyes and let Brigan's touch calm her, warm her right through till all thought of what had just happened was lost to her and there was only the feel of his touch . . . his roughened finger tips on her soft pleasure spot welling up around and inside or her. One thing that she did notice in her teetering stupor was that Brigan was again hard for her and she smiled in wonderment at how quickly he could recuperate and suddenly she new she wanted her climax to with him inside her. Without warning him she rolled them both so that she landed on top of him with his tip touching her entrance. He gasped at her speed and then she quickly slid over him and started to move up and down the length of him in hard, breathless stokes until she thought she would pass out from the pleasure welling up inside her. Brigan raised his knees, which pushed he spot more firmly against him and she collapsed onto his chest, her hands balling the bed sheets as she rode him and the ever mounting wave of ecstasy. Brigan took over then and started to pump his hips into hers, her legs nearly spread eagled on the bed as she fell over the edge into a roaring wave of pleasure that shook her and made her own thrusts become wilder and harder until the feeling became more intense. The burning sensation had made her vision blurry and her hard breathing had turned to a primal roar that slowly faded down to small, helpless sounding yips and sighs.

Brigan was still moving in her, much slower, his arms griped tight around her back. Fire opened her eyes and lifted her head from its resting place on his chest to watch his face, her vision clearing slowly. His eyes closed still, tears leaking out of both, his thrusts had become slower and he shuddered with each stoke. She kissed his strained lips lightly and his mouth opened, a small sound escaping and his breathing becoming short and fast, his still shuddering thrusts matching it until his he shook with his own climax, using the grip he had on her to move her down on him harder making incoherent sounds in his throat as he pumped everything he had into those last few moments. Afterwards they both lay there in the warm glow of their love-making and even as reality started to leak back into their minds, neither of them spoke a word of what was to come.


End file.
